Raise You High
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: What would have happened if Elphaba had joined the Wizard when she and Glinda went to the Emerald City? What if she didn't learn about Morrible and the Wizard's evil plan until it was too late? One-Shot.


**Hello everyone. So, this idea has been sitting in my IPod (Where I write all of my ideas before I type them) for a very long time. And I thought it was about time I actually typed it. Here we go!**

* * *

Elphaba was giddy with excitement as she and Glinda walked into the Emerald City Palace.

"State your name and business!" an Emerald City guard shouted at them.

"EEP!" Glinda squealed, hiding behind Elphaba.

"I… um… have an invitation from His Ozness," Elphaba said, pulling the invitation out of her bag and handing it to the guard.

After quickly scanning over and making sure it wasn't a fake, he gave it back to Elphaba and opened the doors.

"Come on," Elphaba whispered to her friend as she started walking inside to the throne room.

"I AM OZ!" the giant head boomed in the throne room.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered.

"I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE!" The head turned towards them. "WHO ARE YOU?"

I…I… am… El-Elphaba Th-Thropp, Y-Your Terribleness," Elphaba stuttered, awkwardly curtsying before the head. "And this is –"

"Oh, is that you, Elphaba? I didn't recognize you," a voice from behind the head said. Turning the giant head off, an older man, about in his fifties, stepped out from behind the head and removed his goggles. "I hope I didn't startle you."

**5 minutes later…**

"First, you must prove yourself," Morrible said, holding the Grimmerie.

"Of course. Elphie, go prove yourself!" Glinda whispered.

"How?" Elphaba asked as Glinda pushed her forward.

"This is my monkey servant, Chistery," the Wizard said as Chistery jumped off the head. "He watches the birds in the sky every morning. Perhaps a levitation spell will do the trick."

"Is that the…?" Glinda gasped.

"Yes, it's the Grimmerie," Morrible confirmed.

"Can I touch it?"

"No," Morrible whispered, walking past Glinda and handing it to Elphaba.

"What funny writing," Elphaba whispered as she began to chant the spell.

She stopped when she heard Chistery chattering wildly in pain.

"What's happening?" Elphaba asked, horrified.

"It's just the transformation. Nothing to worry about," the Wizard said, watching the scene before him in awe.

"Elphie, there's nothing to be worried about," Glinda said, wrapping her arms around her friend.

Elphaba took a deep breath and sighed. If this was what it took to save the Animals, she had to do it.

"Such wingspan!" the Wizard exclaimed. "Won't they make perfect –"

Morrible dug her fingernails into the Wizard's arm. "We mustn't tell Miss Elphaba our plan. She's too smart. We already have her where we want her. Don't ruin it!"

The Wizard stopped himself and nodded. Morrible was right.

"Elphaba," the Wizard gesturing for Elphaba to kneel before him. "I now pronounce you the Magic Grand Vizier of Oz," he smiled, raising his hand over Elphaba's head. Elphaba was kneeling before him, with Glinda standing next to her. She stood and smiled. She was finally achieving her life long dream. Morrible handed her the Grimmerie. Her father would finally be proud of her and her sister wouldn't act ashamed.

* * *

Over the next few months, Elphaba continued to work with the Wizard. She would enchant the monkeys to allow them to fly. Glinda stayed right by her side, assisting her as needed.

"Ooh, Elphie! This is so much fun!" Glinda smiled, jumping up and down on her queen sized bed.

"I'm glad you're having fun," Elphaba smiled, sitting on her own bed, reading a book.

A guard knocked on the door. "Excuse me for interrupting, Miss Elphaba, but you have visitors."

"Show them in," Elphaba smiled, motioning for Glinda to sit down and act like a lady.

"Fabala!" Nessa called, wheeling into the room. Standing right behind her was Frex.

"Hi, Nessa," Elphaba smiled, bending over to hug her sister. "Father," she nodded, feeling very awkward.

"Hello, Fabala," Frex smiled. Elphaba looked beyond shocked. Her father just called her by her childhood nickname, something he wouldn't do even before Nessa was born. And he said 'Hello' to her. And he didn't look like he wanted to torture her. What surprised her even more was when he walked into the room and hugged her. HUGGED HER! Elphaba stiffened, but soon felt Glinda slip her hand into hers and squeeze it. She slowly released her tension and hugged her father back. "I'm so proud of you, Fabala," Frex whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Father," Elphaba whispered, stepping back, a small smile on her lips. Her father was proud of her. Nessa was actually proud to call Elphaba her sister. Everything was perfect.

* * *

The next day, Elphaba was taking a walk alone in the gardens when she thought she saw her old collage professor.

"Dr. Dillamond?" Elphaba asked, approaching the Goat. He looked up, but didn't say anything. "Dr. Dillamond!" Elphaba cried, recognizing him. She ran to him and wrapped him in a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Dr. Dillamond didn't answer her, and Elphaba became very worried. "Dr. Dillamond?" she asked, pulling away. "Are you alright?"

"Baaaaaaa," Dr. Dillamond bleated.

Elphaba gasped. "C-Can't you speak?"

"Baaaaaaa," was his answer.

Elphaba bit back tears. The realization suddenly hit her like a rock. It was the Wizard! She thought she was helping the Animals when she made everything worse.

"I'm so sorry," Elphaba whispered before standing up and running back to the Palace.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba," Morrible smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"It was you!" Elphaba shouted at the Wizard. "It was you all along! You were the one oppressing the Animals!"

The Wizard looked at Morrible, unsure of what to say. Morrible looked horrified that Elphaba had figured out their plan.

"W-What makes you think that?" Madame Morrible said after a while.

"D-Dr. Dillamond," Elphaba said, tears filling her eyes as she thought of her teacher.

Morrible and the Wizard shared the same scared look. Glinda ran to Elphaba and took her hand. "Elphie…"

"No," Elphaba said, pulling away from Glinda. "I thought I was helping when I was making everything worse. I can't stay here any longer!"

"Where are you going?" Glinda called as Elphaba ran away from her. "What are you going to do?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Elphaba said, turning back to Glinda. "It's time to try defying gravity!" She looked around the room and spotted a broom. Stretching out her hand, she summoned it. The broom obeyed and flew into her hands. Without looking back, Elphaba mounted the broom and took to the western sky.

"We have to stop her! She knows to much!" the Wizard exclaimed, running out of the room.

"Don't worry, Your Ozness. I'll handle it!" Morrible said, running out after him.

Glinda was left in the room all alone. _Oh, Elphie,_ she thought, looking towards the western sky. _Why couldn't you just stay calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?_

* * *

***Sighs* It felt good to finally type that story. Reviews please?**


End file.
